


BTS - Most likely to settle down/give up their career for the one they love (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [38]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lists, Most Likely To, Most To Least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only.Find us on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Most likely to settle down/give up their career for the one they love (Most to Least)

1\. Jin

Jin tops our list for a number of reasons. First, we see him as someone who is very traditionally family orientated and would want to settle down with a wife and children in the near future. We also feel that, while he is incredibly talented, he is perhaps less drawn to music than some of the other members and might see his place in BTS as something which he sort of fell into rather than something he was born to do. Therefore he would not be completely against giving up his career to be with the one he loved. The thought of his wife and children being in the spotlight because of him would be unbearable and so if he needed to make a choice, his personal life and the well-being of his family would always come first. 

2\. Jungkook

While Jungkook is perhaps the most multi-talented member of BTS and seems as though he were born to perform, we do think he is an idealist and romantic at heart and would put the needs of his girlfriend/wife before his own. He might not realise at first how dangerous it is for his girlfriend if the crazier of his fans found out but once it was pointed out, we would want to protect her at all costs. Also, while he is super talented at seemingly everything, we don’t think he would be against using his talents for something less public; he would just as happily work in sports or as a trainer. Of all the members, we see him as settling down quite quickly but, depending on the person, might have rushed into it before he is really ready. (This is a theme he has with his first girlfriend, Jia, in our headcanon universe fan fictions. Read all of his headcanon fics in order here.)

3\. Suga

Yoongi is quite hard to place. We feel when he falls for someone, he falls incredibly intensely and, in the moment, would be the quickest to give up everything for them if he felt it was the only way for them to be together. (This is a major theme for Yoongi in our headcanon universe fanfictions…you can read all of his headcanon fics in order here). As he is a very private person anyone and would keep a lot of aspects about his personal life private anyway, he would not really feel that this was a huge step for him. However, we do feel that it would be a mistake and he would not, in the long term, be happy with this decision. This is mainly because we feel he is so naturally talented as a songwriter/musician/performer that he would not really be able to give up that side of his career without growing incredibly depressed. His relationships would therefore need some aspect of compromise with both understanding the stresses of his career and being able to be mature and cope with that strain. 

4\. J-Hope

While we feel a part of Hoseok will always want to perform in some way, we do think he is someone who could find himself naturally settling down and shying away from the spotlight when the time is right. He is very family orientated and would love to settle somewhere quiet such as a suburb. As someone who is quite optimistic, however, he might be slower to grasp onto the negative effect that his fame would have on his girlfriend/partner and would be quite shocked if it was brought up. 

5\. V

Like Jungkook, Taehyung is very idealistic and romantic and would likely say he would give up everything to be with the one he loves. He would like to start a family and, of all the members, might be the most likely to rush into this before he is really ready. However, we do think he is someone who is naturally very quirky, talented and enjoys being in the spotlight. Therefore, he would struggle to live a completely quiet and anonymous life. He would likely still make music or do something art or performance related. 

6\. RM

While Namjoon would be less willing at first to give up his career for a relationship, we feel this would more be due to the negative effect it could have on the other members of the group and the staff around them. He is also quite logical and would know that if things did not work out with the girl, it would be difficult to explain himself and undo his decision. However, if it was in both his and his girlfriend’s best interests to shy away from the spotlight, he would. When he was with the right person and ready to settle down, he would naturally become more withdrawn from the public eye, but would also continue to make music and pursue his ambitions, just on a more private scale. 

7\. Jimin

While Jimin would settle down when ready, we feel it would take him longer than the other members to find the perfect partner and be ready to shy away from the spotlight. He would likely still be involved in performing in some way, such as a solo artist or dancer, though might not be as famous.


End file.
